U.S. Pat. No. 7,861,661 to Beaty discloses an “Anchoring system for a kayak.” The abstract provides:                Apparatus is disclosed for anchoring a kayak to the bottom of a body of shallow water. The apparatus includes first and seconds tubes for attachment to the kayak proximate the upper portion of the kayak between the bow and the stern of the kayak, and first and second shafts which are disposed in the proximate seat which comprises two sets of gearing mechanisms for operative engagement with the two shafts, and a rotatable handle which is external to the gear box for operative connection to the first and second gearing mechanisms. First and second actuation devices external to the gear box are provided which have first and second positions, and, in the first position, the actuation devices function to establish operative connection between the first and second gearing mechanisms and a rotatable handle.        
This invention requires a gear box and crank to deploy two tubes with shafts attached to each end. The applicant's invention has a simple, single shaft design which swivels about a fixed axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,827,927 to Kivi discloses an “Anchoring system for watercraft vessels.” The abstract provides:                An anchoring system for a watercraft vessel, the anchoring system including an anchor bracket configured to be mountable on the watercraft vessel; a sleeve, the sliding tube being at least partially hollow and having a first end and a second end, a rod having a first end disposed within a sliding tube lumen and a second end having a floor contacting tip; the floor contacting tip operable to penetrate the bottom of a creek, lake, river or ocean flat and a retraction member connected to the rod. The retraction member is configured to retract the rod into the sliding tube and retract the sliding tube through the sleeve.        
It is positioned on the front, rather than at hand's reach. The goal of this invention is to provide an anchor that enters the water silently and does not drag or snag on the bottom of the body of water.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,270,072 and 7,270,073 to Waldrop discloses a “Florida anchor.” The abstract of U.S. Pat. No. 7,270,072 provides:                An anchor system designed to quickly anchor and release a boat in shallow water with minimal effort and little to no distraction from other activities such as fishing, which has an anchor sleeve containing a sleeve liner through which an anchor pole with a pointed bottom end passes through, said anchor pole extending below the hull of a boat into the lake or river bottom beneath, and which anchor pole can engage a locking insert when the anchor pole is twisted in either direction, said locking insert located in a notch cut out of the top of the sleeve liner, allowing the anchor to be locked in a stowed position, and which has an upper flange which engages a hand grip wrapped around the top of the anchor pole, preventing the top end of the anchor pole from dropping completely through the boat hull, and which has a bottom flange attached to the boat hull bottom through which the anchor pole passes, and which has an attaching nut which attaches the anchor sleeve to the boat deck.        
The object of this invention is to provide a quick and easy way for boat operators to anchor their boats. The most specific use is for boats which have a trolling motor. The design is a single shaft which can be deployed into the water and also stowed in a vertical position on the side of the boat, however, this design is vertical at all times.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,484 to Babin et al. discloses a “Marine anchor system.” The abstract provides:
An improved anchor is provided for small boats for mooring in the bottom of bodies of water such as lakes and coastal and inland waters. Embodiments include an anchor comprising a rod, such as a round cross-section stainless steel rod about 3-6 feet long and about 1-2 inches in diameter. One end of the rod is tapered, either to a point or to a blunt hemispherical end, while the other end has a swivel with an eyelet for connecting a shackle rope or chain. A hand grip is provided on the rod between the two ends of the rod. The tapered end of the rod is inserted into the bottom of a body of water using the hand grip. Thus, the anchor easily sets on the first attempt, the swivel accommodates changes in current and wind conditions that may move the boat while it is moored, thereby avoiding dislodging of the anchor and the anchor does not snag on debris.
Here, the user either grips the pole and inserts it into the water or throws it into the water like a spear. Furthermore, one end is attached to a rope or chain which is fixed to the boat. The design allows the boat to swivel about the fixed end in order to accommodate for changes in current and prevent the anchor from dislodging.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,197 to Pohlman discloses an “Anchoring and operating device for a watercraft.” The abstract provides:                A device for operating and anchoring in congested and hazardous water areas is provided with a spud assembly for easy operation. A pole is provided for moving a watercraft in shallow water. The pole functions through an operating cylinder connected to a maneuvering ring. The spud assembly has a locking device for locking the maneuvering ring and the operating cylinder against movement in order to anchor the watercraft with the pole.        
This invention utilizes a rod with telescoping sections which can easily be extended for use as an anchor or to walk a boat along hazardous conditions. This invention also stabilizes the boat 280. It can then be retracted and stowed in a vertical position. This invention utilizes a spud assembly to lock the rod into place at the desired length.
Multiple embodiments of the system are disclosed herein. It will be understood that other objects and purposes of the invention, and variations thereof, will be apparent upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.